Otro mundo de Fairy Tail
by Akemi D. Monkey
Summary: Natsu deja a sus padres para ir con Makarov a Fairy Tail. Ahí, conoce a Gray y Lyon, a quienes detesta instantáneamente. Pero cuando crecen, Natsu nota algo raro en Gray. ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera? ¿Por qué tiene menos fuerza que otros hombres? Y lo más importante, ¿Fue maltratado? NatsuxUke!Gray, LyonxUke!Gray y LaxusxUke!Fried. - Historia extras.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** ¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva en esta página, y me he creado esta cuenta básicamente para traducir fanfics. Ahora mismo éste es mi primer proyecto, una traducción del fic "Another world of Fairy Tail" de LolyGothica. Tengo los respectivos permisos, y espero que disfruten de este fic tan bueno. Por favor, lean las cositas que voy a poner a continuación :3

**Título original: **Another World of Fairy Tail.

**Autora: **LolyGothica

**Título de la traducción: **Otro mundo de Fairy Tail.

**Traductora: **¡Yo! O sea, Akemi D. Monkey

**Advertencias: **Es un fanfic Yaoi (boyxboy) no tiene lemon, es mas bien un shonen ai, pero igual si no te gusta el género por favor retírate. Ah, y tiene algunas palabras fuertes.

**Parejas: **NatsuxGray (Gray es uke) LyonxGray (Gray es uke) y LaxusxFried (Fried es uke)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Fairy Tail, ni este fic me pertenecen a mí. La traducción no tiene fines de lucro.

Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que añadir. (También he subido este fanfic a ) Si me olvido de algo, ya lo pondré en el capítulo 2. ¡Disfruten!

Capítulo 1

Fried estrechó sus ojos, más por estar molesto que por querer intimidar. Pero estaba en un desesperado intento por evitar que su hijo se vaya con su abuelo y se convierta en un mago: él sólo dejaría a su hijo irse, cuando éste fuera mayor y que por lo menos tuviera más de 10 años.

"Me niego, Maestro." Dijo de nuevo.

"Cuántas veces debo decirte que me llames 'viejo', como estos dos de acá" Dijo Makarov con una mueca cómica mientras miraba a los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación.

Natsu estaba emocionado con la idea de convertirse en un mago, y ser miembro del gremio de Fairy Tail. Pero al ver la reacción de su 'madre', sus esperanzas empezaron a desvanecerse. Él se enfurruñó y empezó a balancear sus piernas bajo la mesa del comedor. Laxus estaba detrás de él, bebiendo tranquilamente su café mientras leía el periódico. Pretendía que no le importaba que Natsu, su hijo, podía ser llevado lejos junto a su abuelo. De hecho, Laxus estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Makarov y Natsu, pero la mirada que le lanzaba Fried le advertía que no debía involucrarse, y bueno, lo estaba intentando. Palabra clave: intentando.

"¡Papá! ¿Qué crees tú? Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ser un mago, ¿No?" El chico de pelo rosado gritó a su padre.

Laxus dejó su periódico sobre la mesa. "Nunca has sido entrenado apropiadamente." dijo.

"El viejo puede entrenarme." argumentó Natsu.

"Correcto. Además, ese espíritu no debería ser desperdiciado" dijo Makarov pensativo.

"Puedo enseñarte magia." Sugirió Laxus.

"Pero papá, tú siempre estás ocupado." Se quejó Natsu.

"Bueno, tu mamá puede enseñarte también." Intentó una vez más el rubio.

"¡No! ¡No quiero que un _submissive_ me enseñe!"

"¡Natsu!" gritó Laxus. "Vigila lo que dices." le advirtió.

"No." Fried interrumpió. "Igual, sólo tiene 5 años." dijo el peliverde mientras posaba una servilleta en sus labios. Ni si quiera le importaba lo que su hijo había dicho sobre los _submissive. _

"¡Pero está bien! Mientras más joven aprenda magia, puede ser mejor en el futuro" chilló Makarov, viendo cómo se sentía Fried.

"Igual, esperen hasta que tenga 10 años." dijo el peliverde, mirando directamente a Makarov. Él sabía que el anciano había tenido interés en Natsu desde siempre, gracias a su fuerte espíritu y a que siempre se mostró interesado en la magia.

"¡Pero mamá! ¡Te digo que ya estoy grande para aprender magia!" Natsu golpeó sus pequeños puños en la mesa.

"No, te digo que eres muy pequeño." insistió Fried tercamente.

"No, no lo soy. ¡Eres insoportable, mamá!" Natsu gritó antes de dejar la habitación.

El comedor se quedó en silencio abruptamente. Makarov se disculpó, y Laxus esperó a que algo pasara, lo que sea. Fried negó con la cabeza, y su hermoso cabello verde cayó de su hombro a su pecho. Frunció el ceño.

"No quiero que me alejen de mi hijo." dijo casi inaudiblemente él.

(000)

Después de dos días de ruegos y berrinches por parte del niño, Fried aceptó dejar ir a Natsu con Makarov a Fairy Tail. Cuando el chico de pelo rosado vio la mirada triste de su madre, le dio un beso, que Fried pronto le devolvió al menor en la frente.

Pero una semana después, Makarov volvió junto a un Natsu ardiendo por la fiebre.

Apenas puso sus pies en su casa, el chico corrió a los brazos de su madre. Fried lo abrazó mientras el pequeño sollozaba. Laxus llamó inmediatamente a un doctor, pero Makarov se lo impidió justo cuando estaba marcando el número: dijo que Natsu solo extrañaba a sus padres, aunque el rubio insistió en llamar a un profesional.

Fried miró a Makarov, con una mirada que claramente decía '¿Ves? Es por eso que no quería que se fuera.'

(Dos semanas después)

Natsu estaba paseando alrededor de su casa, o bueno, tal vez un poco lejos. Porque ahora estaba detrás de una montaña, que estaba bastante alejada de su hogar. Solía emocionarse cuando veía algunos animales extraños, y los cazaba con una sonrisa en el rostro; en un momento tropezó y, afortunadamente, cayó de una altura no muy grande.

Natsu resopló cuando, al pararse, vio sus ropas sucias y rotas. Éstas eran un simple polo rojo y unos pantalones color crema.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Una voz profunda lo llamó desde atrás de él. La voz asustó a los animales, que huyeron despavoridos. Natsu se volteó lentamente, y la criatura frente a él le robó el aliento.

En frente del niño, había un gran dragón. Una criatura muy extraña, incluso en ese mágico mundo.

"Tú- tú eres…"

"La pregunta es quién eres _tú_." replicó el dragón.

Natsu miró fijamente al gran animal hasta que sacudió la cabeza, para quitarse el asombro. Él sonrió salvajemente.

"¡Soy Natsu!" gritó.

La reacción del niño estaba lejos de ser la que el dragón esperaba; asumía que el chico se iría llorando con su mamá. El dragon sonrió. Le gustaba el niño.

"Y yo soy un dragon de fuego."

"¡Eres genial!" dijo Natsu mientras lo miraba. Estaba fascinado. "¿Puedes volar? ¿Y escupir fuego?" Natsu saltaba de arriba a abajo. "¡Muéstrame! ¡Muéstrame!"

El dragón sonrió nuevamente.

"Sólo no les digas a tus padres."

(000)

"Natsu, a dónde va-" Fried fue interrumpido a la mitad de su frase por el grito de su hijo.

"¡Voy a ver a un amigo!" Natsu sacudió la mano de su madre, quien sólo lo miró no muy convencido.

"¿Así que, con un amigo?" preguntó Fried mientras le daba unas cuantas galletas a su hijo.

"Sí." El niño sonrió feliz mientras comía unas cuantas.

"¿Quién es?"

"Se llama Igneel." dijo Natsu nerviosamente. No le quería mentir a su madre, así que rogaba que no siguiera preguntando. Se alivió cuando Fried se sentó a comer algunas galletas con él.

"Así que, ¿Quién es ese Igneel?" preguntó Laxus cuando Natsu pensaba que estaba leyendo.

"Uhm, no habla mucho sobre sí mismo. Sólo dijo que su padre era un granjero." Dijo el de pelo rosado despreocupadamente.

Tal vez no podía mentirle a Fried, pero a Laxus, hasta se sentía bien hacerlo.

"¡Papá! ¡Te comiste todas las galletas!" gritó exasperado Natsu al ver el plato de galletas vacío salvo por unas migajas.

"¿De qué hablas?" lanzó en respuesta el padre con una mueca presumida.

"¡Papá!"

Y luego, empezaron a discutir.

(000)

Cinco años después de su primer encuentro con Igneel, Natsu descubrió que el dragón se había ido. Esperó y esperó día tras día, pero él nunca regresó. El niño estaba triste; había perdido no sólo a un gran maestro, sino también a su único amigo.

Natsu cogió la bufanda que él le había dado con fuerza, y abrió los ojos con determinación. No, no había perdido a Igneel. Definitivamente lo buscaría, aunque tomara para siempre.

(000)

Era un hermoso domingo, que Natsu amaba porque Laxus podía estar todo el día en casa. Corrió de su habitación después de tomar un baño y vestirse. Laxus y Fried estaban en el comedor, con los panqueques ya servidos.

"El desayuno está listo." Fried le sonrió. Estaba usando una camisa color carmesí y pantalones negros, y se había remangado graciosamente las magas hasta el codo.

"Padre," llamó Natsu mientras caminaba hacia Laxus. El rubio estaba sentado en la cabecera, con los dos primeros botones de su camisa abiertos. "¡Quiero enseñarte mi magia!" dijo el pequeño entusiasmado.

"¿Magia?" Preguntó Laxus, algo extrañado porque sólo le había enseñado a su hijo lo básico de ésta, y nunca lo había entrenado, pensando que Makarov podría hacerlo mejor que él

"¡Sí! Mi magia es increíble, tienes que verla." Natsu empezó a mover los puños en el aire.

"Primero a desayunar." Dijo Fried mientras le daba un golpecito en la cabeza, un poco demasiado fuerte.

"Aww, bien." refunfuñó Natsu mientras pinchaba su panqueque con el tenedor.

"¿Tú lo entrenaste?" preguntó Laxus cuando su pareja se estaba sentando.

"¿Yo? Pensaba que tú lo habías hecho."

"No, solo le enseñé cosas básicas, pero nada como un entrenamiento real." Murmuró Laxus mientras miraba en dirección de su hijo.

"No, definitivamente nunca lo he entrenado, se pasa todo el día jugando."

Los dos padres se le quedaron mirando. Con un encogimiento de hombros, ellos también empezaron a comer.

Cuando el desayuno terminó, Natsu llevó a sus padres afuera; estaba emocionado por mostrarles lo que había aprendido. Cuando llegaron al jardín, Natsu se detuvo.

Laxus se cruzó de brazos, con una curiosa expresión de orgullo en el rostro, y su abrigo puesto despreocupadamente sobre sus hombros. Fried estaba parado unos pasos atrás, y Natsu se acercó a sus padres.

"Muy bien, muéstrame lo que tienes." anunció Laxus. "Atácame."

"¿Eh?" Natsu parpadeó, y lo miró a los ojos. "¿Seguro, papá?"

"Sí. Dame lo mejor que tengas, hijo." Laxus lanzó una media sonrisa.

Natsu hizo un gracioso morrito antes de mirar al peliverde. "Mamá, tal vez deberías alejarte."

Fried sacudió su cabeza. "Yo también fui miembro de Fairy Tail. También soy un mago, así que estoy bien."

"_¡Yosh! _¡Listo!" exclamó el pequeño.

Laxus y Fried lo observaron de cerca. Él lució concentrado durante unos segundos, antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y calmarse a sí mismo.

"¡Aquí viene!" gritó él.

Natsu juntó sus manos antes de respirar profundamente. "Fuego del Dragón..." una mágica flama roja apareció frente a su rostro. "... ¡ROAR!" gritó él, expulsando su aliento de fuego.

Laxus se tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta de qué tipo de magia usaba su hijo. Reaccionó rápidamente y empujó a Fried lejos de la trayectoria del ataque. Un rayo de electricidad emergió de su mano, y repelió el ataque en un tiempo récord.

Laxus respiró profundamente después de que el humo se hubo disipado. Natsu corrió hacia su padre, con una sonrisa salvaje en el rostro.

"¿Cómo estuvo eso?" Natsu empezó a agitar sus bracitos de arriba a abajo.

Laxus miró a Natsu y le devolvió la sonrisa, pero aún con sus sentidos abrumados. "Eso era-"

*golpe*

"¡Ouch! ¡Mamá!" gimoteó Natsu mientras volteaba. Vio los ojos humedecidos de Fried, y bajó la cabeza.

"¿No sabes lo peligroso que fue eso?" preguntó él con enfado en su voz. Bajo la mirada de Natsu, Fried estaba envuelto en furiosas llamas infernales.

"_Go-gomenasai_." Dijo el niño mientras palidecía.

Fried sólo suspiró mientras volteaba a ver a Laxus. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien. ¿De verdad pensaste que este niño podría hacerme daño?" dijo él juguetonamente.

"No me subestimes, papá." dijo Natsu.

"Como sea. ¿Dónde aprendiste magia de Dragon slayer?" preguntó el rubio mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño

"¿Dragon slayer?" preguntó Fried, sin entender del todo.

"Yo... lo aprendí de Igneel." respondió. Igneel le había enseñado esa clase de magia. De pronto se sintió culpable, porque ahora sus padres sabían que les había mentido.

"¿Es un Dragon Slayer?" preguntó Laxus poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de su hijo.

"No, los Dragon Slayer no les pueden enseñar a los demás su magia." explicó Natsu.

"Ya me perdí." Murmuró suavemente Fried.

"¿Así que, es correcto si digo que Igneel es un dragón?" intentó nuevamente el rubio.

Natsu asintió, con la mano de su padre aún en su cabeza. "Es un dragón de fuego."

"¿Dónde está ahora?" lo presionó Laxus.

"No lo sé." Natsu bajó la mirada. "Se fue sin avisarme."

Laxus procesó la información dada por su hijo. Luego le preguntaría más.

"Bueno, como sea. ¿Quieres pelear?" ofreció Laxus mientras se sacaba el abrigo

"Laxus" dijo Fried en tono de advertencia, pero igual tomó el abrigo de su esposo.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Claro que sí!" Dijo Natsu feliz mientras tomaba posición.

Fried suspiró ligeramente mientras miraba a padre e hijo. Eran tan propensos a las discusiones… Él se alejó, no sin antes poner muchas runas para que esos dos no le dañaran su jardín.

(000)

Un año después, Makarov fue a visitarlos. Para ese momento Fried y Natsu se habían preparado para que Natsu deje la casa para ir al gremio de Fairy Tail.

Ese sería el primer día de Natsu como un mago oficial.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Natsu estaba irritado porque los miembros del gremio no creían que era el nieto del maestro. Bueno, puede que hubiera llegado de la nada, pero jamás diría eso en broma. Makarov estaba sentado frente a Natsu, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

"No es nada importante, déjalos pensar como quieran."

"Lo sé, pero siguen burlándose de mí." se quejó Natsu con su bisabuelo, quien parecía restarle importancia al tema.

"Bueno, entonces lo descubrirán por sí mismos, ¿No?" dijo Makarov.

"¡Sí! Tarde o temprano también verán mis habilidades." dijo Natsu alegremente.

"¡Haaha! !Ese es el espíritu!" gritó Makarov mientras frotaba la cabeza del niño.

Natsu y Makarov rieron juntos, hasta que una jarra vacía voló directamente a la cabeza del pequeño. Él gritó y se volteó, sólo para notar la presencia de otro niño de cabellos negros, y Natsu pensó que era el que lo había golpeado. El niño se le acercó calmadamente.

"¿Qué miras, idiota?" preguntó el chico que estaba descamisado.

"¡Maldito! ¿A quién llamas idiota?" dijo retadoramente Natsu mientras saltaba de su asiento.

"¿A quién crees?" el chico se volteó y siguió caminando, en un gesto de desinterés.

"¡Imbécil! ¡Mírame a la cara!" gritó Natsu mientras lanzaba otra jarra vacía, que voló en el aire hasta que aterrizó en un lugar distinto a su objetivo: una cabeza de cabello color blanco.

"¡Ouch!" gritó el niño. Él se acercó un poco más a Natsu. Su piel era bastante pálida, y estaba usando un polo y un pantalón simple, ambos negros. "¿Quién diablos hizo eso?" susurró él enfadado.

Natsu pestañeó. "Yo." En ese momento, oyó cómo Makarov suspiraba frustrado.

"¡Tú, novato!" gritó el primer niño, el de pelo negro, antes de correr y lanzarle a Natsu un puñetazo en la cara.

Natsu pestañeó nuevamente, confundido. Se dio cuenta de qué estaba pasando, y sus ojos se estrecharon furiosamente.

"¡Imbécil!" rugió mientras se le lanzaba encima y se ponía a luchar con él.

"Oi, oi." Wakaba los llamó a los dos. "Gray, Natsu, párenla. Están haciendo un desastre." dijo.

"¡Pero él empezó!" se quejó Gray mientras se sobaba la mejilla, como si hubiera sido golpeado allí.

"¡Fue culpa de ese cubo de hielo!" gritó Natsu mirando al menor, mientras empezaba a pelear con él de nuevo.

"¿Cubo de hielo? ¿A quién le llamas Cubo de hielo, Rosadito?" el chico de pelo blanco de antes se le acercó por detrás a las dos figuras en el suelo. "Te mostraré cómo de mortal puede ser este Cubo de hielo." anunció, antes de lanzarse sobre Natsu.

"¡No, Lyon! Yo seré el único que lo venza."

"¡Aléjate, Gray!"

"¡Párenla, malditos!" rugió Natsu.

Los dos chicos que había conocido peleaban furiosamente, pero por alguna razón a Natsu le pareció que Lyon trataba a Gray más cuidadosamente que a él. El peliblanco recibía los golpes y patadas del otro, pero no intentaba atacarlo muy fuerte. Pero bueno, no le importaba, Natsu iba a golpearlos a los dos.

El maestro suspiró derrotado, al caer en cuenta de que esos tres serían el futuro de Fairy Tail.

(Un tiempo después)

El menor de los tres ajustó el vendaje del novato de pelo rosado. Los tres niños se estaban observando detenidamente. Gray tenía una herida en su mejilla izquierda y una contusión en su brazo derecho, pero extrañamente no tenía mucho más. Lyon se había magullado la parte derecha de la cara, tenía una fea herida en su pecho y muchas, pero muchas heridas menores. Natsu, con un ojo hinchado y su mejilla morada, estaba con el brazo extendido siendo vendado por Gray. Makarov los había castigado haciéndolos tratar las heridas de los otros.

"¿Que no puedes ser un poco más suave?" gruñó Natsu. El de pelo negro lo fulminó con la mirada antes de suavizar sus movimientos, no sin antes haber tirado fuertemente.

"Listo." dijo Gray cuando terminó de tratar el brazo de Natsu. Él asintió en un agradecimiento silencioso.

Luego Gray se paró y se fue, dejando solos a Lyon y Natsu. En ese momento, Natsu recordó lo que había notado cuando los otros dos pelearon, y se acercó un poco al peliblanco.

"Oi." lo llamó Natsu.

"¿Qué quieres?" Lyon contestó con un tono aburrido.

"¿Por qué no atacaste a Gray como me atacaste a mí?" preguntó Natsu.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Lyon, quien miró a Natsu con cautela antes de responder. "Porque es diferente a nosotros."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que diferente?"

"Nuestra madre adoptiva me lo dijo. Pero no sé por qué exactamente."

"Pero golpea y patea como nosotros." señaló Natsu.

"¡He dicho que tampoco lo sé exactamente! Sólo lo sé." Lyon se enfrentó a Natsu.

Él también estaba sorprendido porque Ur, la prácticamente madre adoptiva de Gray y de él, nunca le había especificado nada sobre la condición de Gray: sólo le había advertido que no jugara rudo con él. Y cuando él le había preguntado a Gray qué le pasaba, -recordó- el menor se puso pálido. Lyon estaba desconcertado, porque su casi hermano era igual de fuerte que otros niños de su edad, y no parecía estar en ninguna clase de desventaja como había dicho Ur.

Pero después de que ella murió, Lyon se prometió tomar muy en serio su advertencia. Eso es el por qué nunca jugaba realmente rudo con Gray, aunque aún no supiera la verdadera razón de por qué no debía hacerlo.

Natsu estaba confundido, como Lyon. La persona de la que estaban hablando, había estado riendo felizmente de las bromas de Makao hace tan sólo unas horas.

Natsu se confundió aún más cuando notó que Gray era tierno.

Lo que Natsu no sabía, era que la persona sentada a su lado en el suelo, pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

(2 años después)

Natsu se dio cuenta de algo extraño, esta vez con el mismo Gray. Su crecimiento era un poco más lento que el suyo o el de Lyon. Era más bajo que ambos, (No mucho en realidad) pero no pudo evitar notarlo.

Pero maldición, Gray seguía siendo fiero y fuerte, y podía tirarlo al suelo de un golpe. Pero Natsu no se permitía a sí mismo responderle de la misma forma. También notó que Lyon hacía lo mismo. Evitaba golpear al pelinegro, y sólo hacía unos pocos forcejeos.

"¡Oi, Tierra llamando a Natsu!" dijo Gray en la cara del otro.

"¡Maldito, no hagas eso!" gruñó Natsu después de caer del banco en donde estaba sentado.

"Estabas atontado." Gray sonrió de lado. "Como sea, el maestro quiere verte."

"¿Heh? ¿Dónde está?" se paró rápidamente.

Gray apuntó a una puerta al fondo del bar. El mayor caminó rápidamente, aunque se aseguró de comparar su altura con la de Gray cuando pasó a su lado.

Sí, Gray era definitivamente más bajo que él.

(Otros 2 años más tarde)

"¡Natsu, bastardo! ¡No vamos a ir a una jodida misión de clase S!" le advirtió Gray

"No, tal vez no iremos. Pero YO iré." anunció decidido Natsu mientras miraba el cartel. En ese momento se encontraban en la parte de atrás del edificio del gremio.

"¡Aye!" Happy apoyó a su amo.

"No me hagas 'Aye'." Gray le gruñó a Happy.

"Di lo que quieras, pero pienso hacer esta misión. Puedo hacerla solo." dijo Natsu mientras le sonreía a su gato azul.

"Bien," dijo Gray. "No puedo persuadirte, pero seguro el maestro puede." Se giró y empezó a caminar hacia el gremio.

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron de la sorpresa. Era peligroso que Gray volviera; no podía decirle a Makarov su plan, o todo se arruinaría.

Natsu capturó la muñeca del menor y lo atrajo hacia sí. Gray jadeó.

"No le vas a decir al viejo." siseó Natsu.

"Impídemelo." lo retó Gray mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre.

"¡Mi plan no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que olvídalo!" exclamó el mayor.

"¡Te vas a matar, Natsu!"

"¡Que no lo haré! Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para esto." exclamó.

"Flamitas, no estés tan seguro de ti mismo."

"¡Cállate!" gruñó Natsu mientras torcía la muñeca de Gray.

El de cabello oscuro fue tomado por sorpresa. No sabía que Natsu se había vuelto tan poderoso físicamente. Gray cerró los ojos, e intentó darle a Natsu un puñetazo en la cara. Desafortunadamente para él, Natsu lo vio venir y detuvo su puño con la otra mano. Natsu sonrió y levantó su rodilla, directamente al estómago de Gray. Los ojos del chico se abrieron con horror al darse cuenta de lo que Natsu quería hacer, pero fue demasiado tarde.

"¡No, Natsu! ¡No mi estó-!" Fue interrumpido cuando la rodilla de su amigo llegó a su estómago. Gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo.

"¿G-Gray?" Natsu preguntó preocupado, hasta que notó que sus manos seguían sosteniendo las muñecas del otro con mucha fuerza. Después de soltarlo, se puso en cuclillas, tratando de ayudar a su amigo, que estaba sosteniendo su vientre desesperadamente.

"Uugh." Gray gimió con los ojos cerrados. Él bajó la cabeza y apretó los dientes.

"¿Qué pasó?" ahora Natsu sí que estaba preocupado. "¿Estás bien?"

Gray respiró profundamente durante unos minutos para calmarse, mientras Natsu entraba en pánico. Nunca pensó que su amigo podía sufrir tanto con un movimiento tan simple. No lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido que Gray no podría soportarlo, pero ¿Cómo saberlo? Él había recibido muchos golpes peores a lo largo de su vida, y no había estado tan mal.

"Natsu." siseó Gray casi sin aliento.

"¿Sí?" Natsu preguntó aliviado mientras posaba una mano en su hombro.

"Por favor, no hagas esa misión clase S." dijo suplicante el menor.

"¡Oye! Pero-"

"¡No quiero que te vayas y nunca vuelvas como Lyon!" dijo casi desesperado Gray, con los ojos ocultos por su cabello.

Esa fue la última cosa que dijo Gray antes de pararse e irse de ahí. Natsu vio cómo el mago de hielo aún sostenía su vientre… se concentró tanto en el tema de la condición de su amigo, que olvidó la misión que quería hacer.

Mientras tanto, cuando Gray llegó a su casa se echó inmediatamente en su cama. No podía permitirse tener más golpes en la zona del estómago.

Su útero recién se estaba formando. Gray se molestó al sentir calor en el rostro.

(Otros 2 años más tarde)

Natsu tenía ahora 16 años, y se estaba volviendo un gran joven. Tal vez no era de los chicos más populares, pero no era nada feo. Pero bueno, siendo un chico que sólo pensaba en magia, peleas y aventuras, no se preocupaba realmente por su físico.

Y Gray, tenía 15. Era más bajo que Natsu, y bastante más delgado.

Natsu nunca imaginó que ese mismo día, experimentaría algo que nunca hubiera pensado.

Natsu estaba caminando como siempre por el gremio. Después de un momento, Gray entró, y empezó a caminar en alguna dirección. En ese instante Natsu empezó a seguirlo, pues le provocaba discutir un poco.

Pero Natsu paró en seco cuando olió algo extraño, y muy potente para su sensible sentido del olfato. Pero, maldición, olía muy bien, y le hacía sentir un calor extraño en el pecho.

Gray se volteó cuando se dio cuenta de que Natsu lo seguía. "¿Qué pasa, idiota?" Preguntó con una voz ronca y una cara roja.

"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?" preguntó Natsu confundido. Más que todo, estaba confundido por el calor, que seguía creciendo de su pecho a su vientre.

El sonrojo en la cara de Gray desapareció. "Estoy bien." dijo Gray mientras volteaba a ver a su maestro.

Makarov le asintió a Gray y fue a la puerta trasera. Después de un momento, volvió con un vaso lleno de un agua que no lucía normal. Se la dio a Gray, quien la bebió rápidamente. Tosió un poco mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa.

"Muchas gracias, maestro."

"No necesitas agradecerme. Como tu maestro, prácticamente tu padre, es mi deber cuidar tu salu- digo, tu enfermedad, durante el tiempo que dure." dijo el Mago Santo.

Gray asintió agradecido.

Natsu olió el aire de nuevo. El olor extraño ya no estaba, pero se alivió al sentir que el calor en su pecho disminuía también. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué le pasó a Gray? ¿Y por qué reaccionó de esa manera?

Natsu miró a Gray, quien seguía hablando con Makarov. Bueno, lo que sea que hubiera pasado, parecía que había hecho volver a su amigo a la normalidad. ¡Hora de discutir!


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Ves? El viejo no me dejó ir a una misión clase S, ¡De nuevo! ¡Y ahí estaba Erza, preparada para regañarme! ¿Qué diablos? Me están subestimando. Deberían permitirme hacer esa misión. Así verían lo que puedo hacer, pero simplemente no me dan una oportunidad de mostrarles." dijo indignado Natsu, moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo para enfatizar que estaba enfadado, mientras miraba la Lacrima de comunicación frente a él.

"¿Terminaste?" La persona que se mostraba en la Lacrima preguntó en tono aburrido. Ésta, seguía exactamente como Natsu la recordaba: puntiagudo cabello rubio y cuerpo musculoso, y un aspecto que lo hacía lucir como que el tiempo no lo afectaba.

"¡No! Y ahí también estaba Gray, actuando como si le importara, cuando sólo quiere sacarme de quicio." gruñó Natsu, en lo que ponía enfadado su pie sobre la mesa.

"¿Estás seguro de que estaba actuando?" preguntó con tono burlón la otra persona se hizo presente ante la vista de Natsu en la Lacrima. Natsu se fastidió al oír eso, pero de alguna manera estaba feliz de volver a verla de nuevo: Su largo cabello verde estaba tan hermoso como siempre. Una vez más, Natsu se sorprendió de que sus padres siguieran luciendo tan jóvenes como recordaba.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tal vez sí le importas." respondió Fried, juguetonamente.

"No, para nada."

"¿Tú crees?"

"¡Claro que sí!" gritó Natsu con la cara roja.

El hombre de pelo verde rió entre dientes por la reacción de Natsu. Le encantaba molestarlo, especialmente de que se enteró de que había un submissive cerca a su hijo. Bueno, desde que un preocupado Natsu le había contado lo que le pasaba a Gray, supo que el amigo de su hijo era igual que él mismo.

"¡Mamá!" gritó Natsu.

"Córtenla, ustedes dos." dijo Laxus suspirando. Le estaba comenzando a cabrear la discusión. "Pero tu madre está en lo cierto."

"¡Papá! No tú también." se quejó Natsu mientras su padre se reía.

"Y bueno, ¿Qué hay del anciano?" preguntó Laxus.

"¿Quién, el viejo? Él está bien, muy ocupado."

"Negocios del gremio, ¿Huh?" se unió Fried.

"Sep, y está buscando a alguien que lo reemplace."

Ante esas palabras, Laxus frunció el ceño. Su abuelo le había preguntado si quería ser el nuevo maestro de Fairy Tail, y bueno, sí, era un miembro. Pero desde el principio había sido un miembro pasivo, que aunque fuera muy fuerte, no era conocido por nadie del gremio salvo su esposo y su hijo. Los demás no lo aceptarían como su Maestro.

Fried notó la incomodidad de su esposo, así que cambió de tema. "Natsu, ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?"

"Hm, no lo sé. Pero iré, eventualmente." le sonrió el pelirrosado.

Fried sonrió y asintió. "¡En serio, ya quiero verte frente a frente! Especialmente ahora, que ya tienes 18."

"No te procupes, volveré a casa en cuanto pueda." dijo Natsu antes de levantarse de su silla.

"Me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos!" Natsu sonrió sinceramente, y después de que Fried agitara suavemente la mano en señal de despedida y de que su padre sonriera, la imagen de los dos se desvaneció de la Lacrima.

(Al día siguiente)

Lucy estaba parada frente a la pizarra con los carteles de misiones, con una cara pensativa. Para variar, estaba desesperada por pagar su renta, pues si no, sería botada a patadas de su departamento.

"Lucy, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Happy volando a su alrededor.

"Busco algún trabajo." respondió Lucy sin prestarle mayor atención.

"¡Aye! ¡Vamos a una misión, Natsu!" le anunció feliz el gato a su dueño.

"¿En serio? ¡Genial, vamos!"

"No tan rápido, Natsu. Aún no escojo ninguna misión." dijo ella, empezando a desconcentrarse.

"Sólo coge una."

"Lo siento, no soy tan temeraria como tú." gimoteó la joven, molestándose.

"Sólo coge lo que mejor se adapte a nosotros, y a lo que necesitas para tu renta." llegó Gray por detrás de ella, empezando a curiosear en los papeles.

"Sí." dijo la rubia, mientras volvía a rebuscar.

Entonces, una mano con armadura apareció por detrás de Gray y Lucy. Cogió un cartel que tenía 'Monstruos' y 'Princesa' escritos en él, y luego los dos vieron a la dueña de la mano.

"E-Erza, eso dice que tenemos qu-"

"Eliminar a un grupo de monstruos que merodean por un castillo, y llevar de vuelta a sus padres a la princesa que está atrapada ahí. Típico de Fairy Tail." dijo Erza con una semi sonrisa. "Hagamos esto."

"Um... ¿Crees que esa misión está bien para nosotros?" preguntó nerviosa Lucy, con sudor frío cayendo de su frente.

"Claro que sí, el castillo está en una zona deshabitada, así que no tenemos que contenernos." explicó la pelirroja, que se fue con Mirajane.

"¿Q-Qué?" Lucy podía sentir sus piernas tambaleándose.

"¡Yosh! Contenerse es problemático." Natsu estaba emocionado.

"Totalmente de acuerdo." sonrió Gray, reuniéndose en el mostrador con Natsu y Erza.

Lucy lloraba cómicamente en el fondo. "Pero si nunca se contienen."

(Dos días después)

"Natsu, maldito idiota. ¡Nunca más dejaré que te acerques a una princesa!" Dijo enfadado Gray mientras sostenía a Natsu, quien se había enfermado por el viaje en tren que habían hecho para volver al gremio. Estaban caminando al departamento de Natsu.

"¿Princesa? ¿¡Princesa!? ¡Era un maldito demonio, Gray!" gritó el otro.

"No me digas que la llamaste demonio en su cara." dijo el de cabello oscuro con tono de advertencia.

"Claro que sí, se lo dije directamente en su-"

"¡Idiota! No me sorprende que te diera una paliza" gritó Gray directamente al oído de Natsu.

"Bueno, ¿Quién pensaría que se volvería una bestia cuando se enfadara? ¡Ninguna mujer es así!"

"¿Erza?" sugirió Gray.

"Casi ninguna." se corrigió Natsu al instante.

El ser más bajo que Natsu, hacía que se le dificultara a Gray el sostener a su amigo. Ya era casi de noche, y Natsu no paraba de quejarse en todo el camino. Después de veinte minutos de caminata, llegaron al departamento del mayor, quien se agachó y tomó las llaves que siempre escondía en una maceta.

Gray siempre se sorprendía sobre cómo hacía Natsu para mantener limpio su apartamento. Bueno, sabía que a veces iban Makarov y Mirajane, pero la peliblanca nunca ordenaría.

Gray puso a Natsu en el sofá más cercano. Él suspiro aliviado al notar que estaba en su hogar. Gray empezó a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, y cuando lo encontró en el baño, regresó junto a Natsu.

"Sostén esto un momento." dijo el menor mientras aplicaba alcohol en la herida de Natsu, que había sido hecha cuando la princesa le tiró una lámpara. Limpió la sangre que quedaba con un paño limpio. El pelirrosado se sorprendió ante el ardor, pero no hizo ningún gesto, pues ya se había acostumbrado a que el otro tratara sus heridas de esa manera.

Natsu miró inconscientemente los rasgos faciales de Gray, cuyos ojos estaban enfocados en su tarea. Sólo en esos momentos de cercanía podía notar los rasgos de submissive en su amigo. Su cara era más delicada que la de otros chicos, y era más delgado. Natsu sabía que era un submissive, pero nunca sacó el tema. Gray nunca le había hablado de eso, y aunque Natsu realmente quería que el pelinegro fuera honesto con él, no iba a forzarlo. Eventualmente se lo diría.

Las manos suaves terminaron de curar la lesión, con extraño cuidado. Gray sonrió suavemente al terminar.

"Listo." dijo.

"Sí, gracias." agradeció Natsu con una sonrisa.

Natsu le seguía sonriendo a Gray, pero el otro hizo lo mismo muy débilmente. Natsu lo notó, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. El pelinegro desvió la mirada.

"Oi, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Natsu, mientras tocaba el estómago de su amigo con un dedo.

"¡No mi estómago!" Gray se rió entre dientes, siempre había tenido cosquillas en esa zona. Natsu continuó haciendo lo mismo y el otro continuó riéndose, hasta que Gray lo botó del sofá con una patada.

"Eso duele, maldición." murmuró Natsu.

"Tú te lo buscaste." contraatacó Gray, aún riéndose un poco. Bajó del sofá y sonrió con aires de suficiencia.

Pero la sonrisa pronto desapareció. Su mirada bajó, y Natsu frunció el ceño al verlo así de nuevo.

"En serio, Gray. ¿Qué pasa?" Natsu se había vuelto bastante protector con Gray desde que Lyon había desaparecido.

"Quiero decirte algo." dijo Gray muy quieto, aún no atreviéndose a mirar a Natsu a los ojos. "Soy un submissive."

Gray finalmente lo soltó con un sonrojo. Él frunció el ceño antes de mirar a su amigo a los ojos. Estaba preocupado, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Natsu?

Natsu lo miró con una mirada en blanco, y parpadeó un par de veces antes de ladear la cabeza.

"¿Eso es todo?"

Gray se atoró, y su sonrojo aumentó.

"¡Natsu! ¡Te estoy diciendo que soy un submissive!" gritó.

"Sí, sí, escuché bien. ¿Eso es todo lo que querías decir?"

Gray estaba estupefacto. Su boca se abrió y se cerró como un pez fuera del agua. ¡Le estaba diciendo a Natsu su secreto y condición, y él actuaba como si nada!

"Ya lo sabía." dijo el pelirrosado.

"¿Huh?" esta vez Gray era el único sorprendido.

"Yo nací de un submissive."

"¿Qué?" realmente Natsu lo había asombrado.

"Y estoy jodidamente orgulloso de eso." dijo Natsu con una voz severa. "No hay nada de qué avergonzarse por ser un submissive." continuó.

Gray miró a Natsu, desde el sofá donde estaba sentado. El mayor estaba cruzado de brazos en el suelo, con una mirada seria. Si Gray era como su 'madre', sabía que bien podía romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Pero por desgracia, Gray no era como Fried; tomó una almohada y la lanzó directamente a la cara de Natsu.

"¿Quién dijo que ser submissive es algo vergonzoso?" gruñó Gray con furia.

"¿Eeh?" Natsu se frotó la cara.

Gray resopló y dejó el departamento con un portazo.

"¿Pero qué fue eso?" murmuró el Dragon Slayer.

(Más entrada la noche)

Natsu quería arrancarse el cabello cada vez que recordaba su última conversación con Gray: el submissive era totalmente impredecible. "Tal vez mamá pueda darme algunos consejos" pensó Natsu.

"¡Viejo!" Natsu gritó Natsu al divisar al maestro del gremio.

El anciano saltó por el grito. Esperó en las escaleras a que Natsu se acercara, y luego entró en su despacho.

"Hola, Natsu." dijo Makarov casualmente.

Natsu caminó firmemente hacia el escritorio del Mago Santo, y se sentó frente a él.

"Dime todo sobre los submissive."

"¿Qué?"

"No me hagas repetirlo." Natsu sintió calor en el rostro.

Makarov se quedó en silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Tosió incómodamente. Le quería preguntar a Natsu el por qué la curiosidad, pero un nombre apareció en su cabeza: Gray Fullbuster.

"Bueno, ¿Por dónde debería empezar?" Makarov puso una cara pensativa. "Sabes que un submissive puede tener hijos, ¿No?"

Natsu asintió.

"Y los hijos que ellos tienen son fuertes."

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, sus hijos pueden ser genios, o muy buenos luchadores o grandes magos. Como sea, nada ordinario." dijo Makarov, y observó a Natsu. "Por mala suerte, los submissive no son nada comunes."

Natsu lo miró, incitándolo a continuar.

"Eso es el por qué muchos hombres quieren a los submissive para tener hijos."

"Ya veo." murmuró el chico.

"Pero ellos son, normalmente, tratados mal, a pesar de ser especiales."

"¿Heh? ¿Y por qué es eso?"

"Muchos hombres quieren a los submissive sólo para tener hijos, y tienen relaciones sin amor. Usualmente abusan de ellos. Y además, los submissive sólo pueden nacer de otros submissive, y cuando eso pasa, no pueden tener más hijos. Ahora, imagina lo que los esposos les hacen cuando esperan hijos fuertes y su hijo en vez de eso nace como un submissive. ¿Qué trato crees que reciben esos niños, con un padre que ni si quiera los ama?"

Natsu asimiló lo que Makarov había dicho, y empezó a sentir sangre hirviente corriendo por sus venas. ¿Cómo podían esos hombres hacer algo como eso?

"¿Por qué no pueden tener más hijos si tienen otro submissive?" preguntó Natsu.

"Porque los bebés submissive son mucho más complejos que los bebés ordinarios. La habilidad y poder de 'la madre' decae mucho después del embarazo, al punto de la muerte si se embarazan de nuevo."

"Por eso, los submissive son vulnerables, y propensos a violaciones. Además de que son más débiles que un hombre normal, su 'calor' puede volver locos de lujuria a otros hombres."

"¡Oh! Recuerdo cuando olí u-."

"Especialmente tú, que como un Dragon Slayer, tienes un olfato muy sensible y un 'instinto salvaje', sé cuidadoso cuando Gray esté con ese calor presente."

"Pero ese calor nunca me afectó." dijo Natsu, sonrojándose por la parte de 'instinto salvaje'.

"Siempre le doy una pócima especial para mantener ese calor bajo control."

"Oh." dijo Natsu estupefacto.

"Bueno, te he dicho todo lo que sé sobre los submissive." dijo Makarov a su bisnieto.

"Um, una cosa más." dijo Natsu. "¿Por qué Gray no se comporta como un submissive?" preguntó estrechando sus ojos.

"Bueno, los submissive muestran su lado sumiso y obediente cuando entran en los 18."

Natsu parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Gray 'sumiso y obediente'? ¿Por qué esa imagen le parecía inquietante?

"Un minuto. ¿Gray también fue maltratado por su padre?" preguntó Natsu, preocupado de pronto.

Makarov se encogió de hombros. En realidad no conocía el pasado de Gray antes de que él viviera con Ur y Lyon.

Natsu se balanceó en su silla, con un mal presentimiento en su pecho. Gray, posiblemente también fue tratado mal. ¿Y violaciones? Gray era vulnerable, y podía ser violado. Después de saber eso, no podría quitarle los ojos de encima.

Al menos le aliviaba saber que su 'madre' se casó con un hombre que realmente lo amaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: ** ¡Hola a tod s! Ya llegué con un nuevo capítulo. Lo he traducido pensando en **Alice1397** , que me escribió un review muy bonito :D (Prepárate para una hemorragia nasal con este cap)

Sin mucho más que agregar salvo lo agradecida que estoy de **Alice** por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme, ¡Disfruten, fujoshis y fundashis!

Capítulo 4

Natsu estaba esperando impacientemente a Happy, a un lado del edificio del gremio. El gato alado apareció después de tomarse su tiempo.

"Natsu." Happy susurró, con un papel en su mano.

"Shh." lo calló Natsu. "Nadie te ha seguido, ¿Verdad?"

"Aye." Happy murmuró, y le tendió el cartel.

"¡Bien hecho, Happy!" la cara de Natsu se volvió macabra. "Vamos a la casa de Lucy."

(Más tarde)

Gray estaba corriendo, como nunca pensó que podría hacerlo. Su respiración estaba entrecortada. Tenía que encontrar a Natsu y Lucy antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, porque seguro recibirían un castigo del Maestro.

Pero en realidad, el castigo era lo que menos le importaba a Gray. Desde el fondo de su corazón, estaba preocupado. No quería, no podía permitirse volver a perder a sus amigos: después de la desaparición de Lyon, no quería quedarse solo de nuevo.

Su cara se iluminó cuando vio a sus dos amigos en el muelle. Corrió y los llamó, y Lucy se volteó, asustada de verlo.

"¿G-Gray?" dijo Lucy nerviosa. Sabía que estaba en un gran problema.

"Oi, Gray. ¿Te nos quieres unir?" preguntó contento el mago de fuego.

"¡Idiota!" gritó Gray, mientras golpeaba a Natsu en la cara.

Natsu retrocedió, y miró la furia en los ojos del menor.

"¿¡Qué diablos fue eso!?" rugió Natsu.

"¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?" dijo Gray amenazadoramente. "Y Lucy, nunca pensé que seguirías a Natsu con esta estúpida idea."

"Pero, yo..." Lucy sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, y que no tenía ningún argumento válido.

"No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para esto, Natsu. No es un juego."

"¿Por qué nunca nadie confía en mí? Puedo hacer esto." dijo él con voz áspera.

"No, no puedes. Ahora mismo ustedes dos van a volver a Fairy Tail conmigo, y serán castigados." Gray se volteó y empezó a caminar.

Repentinamente, sintió un golpe sordo en su cuello, y su mundo se oscureció. Unos brazos fuertes lo sujetaron suavemente contra el pecho.

Lucy había puesto su mano en la boca para no gritar cuando Natsu noqueó a su amigo. El pelirrosado cargó al mago de hielo al estilo nupcial, y lo llevó al bote que los esperaba.

"Vamos." dijo Natsu con una voz calmada, que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta a la rubia.

"Bien." Lucy asintió y lo siguió, con Happy en su hombro.

"Natsu es terriblemente serio con esta misión." murmuró el gato en el oído de la chica.

"Sí, me di cuenta."

"Da miedo."

"Ajá."

(Unos minutos más tarde)

Lucy estaba quieta en el bote, y Natsu estaba sufriendo por el movimiento. La joven suspiró por la desastrosa apariencia de su amigo, y dirigió su vista al chico inconsciente. Se preguntaba por qué lo había golpeado, y no simplemente lo dejó regresar al gremio sin ellos.

Lucy miró dulcemente a sus amigos. Sea como fuere, ella sabía que esos dos tenían alguna clase de lazo especial, que ella no entendía muy bien aún, pero sabía existía.

Un gemido del chico de pelo oscuro sacó a Lucy de sus pensamientos. Fue inmediatamente donde Gray y lo ayudó a sentarse.

"¿Lucy? ¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Gray, con sus ojos aún intentando adaptarse a la luz.

"Estamos en un bote."

Gray miró a su alrededor, confundido. "¿Un bote?"

Los ojos de Gray se abrieron cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado. Miró a Natsu y chirrió sus dientes, y el otro ni lo miró.

"Umh, Gray…" empezó Lucy.

"Hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a la isla." gruñó el de pelo oscuro en dirección al Dragon Slayer, al notar que éste estaba absolutamente enfermo por el movimiento.

En cambio, Lucy estaba nerviosa, y Happy comía un pez que, aparentemente, había aparecido de la nada.

(Algunos minutos después)

Natsu pudo finalmente tomar una bocanada de aire fresco cuando llegó a tierra firme, y sintió el reconfortante oxígeno yendo a sus pulmones. Pero una poderosa patada en la espalda lo hizo volver en sí.

"¡Maldito! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" gritó Natsu mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

"Eso fue por noquearme." respondió Gray calmadamente. "Y esto es por hacer esta estúpida misión." añadió mientras le dirigía un puñetazo a la cara.

"¿Es esto a lo que Gray se refería con 'hablar'?" pensó la rubia con una gotita en la sien.

Pero el golpe fue detenido por el fuerte puño de Natsu, quien hizo más fuerza aún cuando notó que Gray intentaba liberarse. Gray frunció el ceño suavemente: el agarre lo había lastimado un poco.

"Natsu, ya déjame." refunfuñó el menor, pero el agarre se hizo más fuerte.

Gray miró a Natsu: tenía una expresión dura en el rostro, y un aura maligna era emanada de su cuerpo. "¿Por qué no me creen? Nadie en Fairy Tail cree que puedo hacer esto."

Gray se sintió nervioso de pronto.

"No me subestimes. ¿Y quién te crees que eres para decirme que no puedo hacer esta misión?" dijo Natsu, con una voz calmada pero llena de veneno.

El corazón del mago de hielo latía cada vez más rápido. Cuando se quedaba atrapado en el fuerte puño de Natsu, no podía luchar ante su intensa mirada.

Y había otra cosa que no comprendía. Algo lo hacía sentirse doblegado ante Natsu, y no podía si quiera desviar la mirada. Estaba petrificado. ¿Acaso era por el tono dominante que había usado?

"Nunca me vuelvas a decir que no puedo hacer algo, Gray." dijo Natsu estrechando sus ojos.

"S-sí." respondió Gray con una vocecita casi inaudible.

Natsu levantó sus cejas ante esa respuesta. Gray nunca había usado ese tono, y especialmente no con él. Y Gray no seguía luchando. Al contrario, Natsu pudo sentir cómo temblaba. Eso era raro. Natsu miró a su amigo, quien estaba con la cabeza gacha.

Lucy también levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, y Happy estaba colgado de su hombro con una expresión similar. Simplemente era imposible que ese fuera el mismo Gray de hace unos minutos.

"Déjalo ir." advirtió Lucy lentamente a Natsu.

El pelirrosado asintió con estupor y liberó la mano de Gray, quien la retiró lentamente, confundido por unos segundos. Gray bajó la mirada al suelo hasta que asimiló todo: él miró a Natsu antes del golpearle el hombro no muy delicadamente.

"¡Oye!" gritó Natsu.

"¡Callate y apúrate!" gritó en respuesta el otro mientras apresuraba el paso.

"¡Aye!" gritó Happy volando en dirección del de pelo oscuro.

Pero algo que los demás no sabían, era que Gray estaba verdaderamente sonrojado mientras caminaba. No podía entender por qué había actuado así, y para colmo, con Natsu. ¿Por qué su instinto lo hizo actuar así con la conducta previa de Natsu?

¿Era eso señal de que su comportamiento _submissive _estaba apareciendo?

¡No! Gray intentaba convencerse. Bueno, tendría 18 en tan sólo unos meses, y hasta donde sabía, los _submissive _mostraban su comportamiento característico a partir de esa edad. ¿Cómo sería su relación con Natsu cuando eso pasara? ¿Su amistad seguiría igual? Entretanto, Happy jugaba con sus oscuros cabellos.

(En algún lugar de la isla)

"Reitei-sama, algunos miembros de un gremio oficial han venido a la isla." una oscura figura se arrodilló frente a una persona sentada en un trono. El hombre tenía una máscara, que hacía imposible poder leer sus emociones.

"¿Debemos hacer algo al respecto?" insistió el joven arrodillado.

Hubo un largo silencio después de la pregunta. El hombre sólo apoyó la barbilla en su mano.

"No es necesario, no creo que puedan hacer nada frente a mí." dijo él con una voz profunda. "¿Cuántos son?"

"Hay tres. Dos hombres y una mujer con un gato azul."

"¿Sólo tres?"

"Sí, Reitei-sama. Pero uno de ellos es Salamander."

Si alguien hubiera mirado de cerca al hombre enmascarado, hubiera visto un signo de cobardía en su rostro cuando el otro le dio la información. Lució pasmado un momento, pero la máscara lo hizo imposible de ver. El silencio era más abrumador que antes.

"Ya veo. Te puedes ir." dijo después de un momento.

"¿Y qué con respecto a los magos?"

"No necesitas preocuparte por ellos. Ahora, vete"

"Sí, Reitei-sama."

Cuando el joven salió de la habitación del trono, Reitei se paró y se sacó la máscara. La miró: sus cerraduras plateadas estaban brillando. Él sostuvo la máscara en su mano.

"Natsu..." susurró el hombre.

Luego sonrió macabramente. "Me pregunto si ese pequeño _submissive _estará viniendo."


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Después de muchas pequeñas peleas entre Natsu y Gray, y algunas intervenciones de Lucy, el mago de hielo aceptó completar con ellos la misión mientras los llamaba 'Idiotas' todo el camino. Y Happy seguía trepado felizmente en su hombro, jugueteando con su pelo.

Después de un largo rato, llegaron al pueblo que los requería para la misión. Luego de oír la historia de los aldeanos y enterarse del problema (Que era algo imposible de resolver, ya que para ello tendrían que destruir la luna), Natsu, Gray y Lucy decidieron investigar la isla. Pensaron que tal vez podrían encontrar alguna pista que pudiese ayudarlos.

En cierto punto, Natsu se detuvo abruptamente con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro. Se paró derecho y sus puños se tensaron a sus costados.

"Natsu, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó preocupada Lucy, pero él no respondió.

"Oi, Natsu, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?" esta vez habló Gray. Y por suerte, eso captó la atención de su amigo, quien rápidamente volteó a verlo.

"¡Ahaha, N-nada!" dijo él sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Sí, muy convincente." dijo sarcásticamente el otro.

"Um, estaba pensando que tal vez sería mejor separarnos." improvisó Natsu, rogando por que los otros no preguntaran nada.

Lucy se lo pensó por un momento antes de decir "Suena bien para mí. ¡Wow, Natsu, nunca pensé que serías capaz de hacer un plan!" bromeó.

"Heehee, ya lo sabes." dijo en lo que volteaba a ver a Gray, levantando las cejas en una pregunta implícita.

"Bien." aceptó él.

"¡Genial! ¡Ahora, Happy, vamos!" llamó al gato mientras corría en alguna dirección aleatoria.

"Bueno, Gray, vámonos nosotros también." dijo la rubia, tomando otro camino.

"No, mejor cada uno se va por su cuenta." respondió, yendo a un lugar distinto al de sus dos amigos.

"Hm, está bien." La maga estelar estaba confundida. Primero, Natsu viéndose nervioso y ahora, Gray luciendo, de alguna forma, melancólico. Bueno, sea como fuere, sería mejor que empezara a buscar pistas por su lado.

(Con Natsu)

"¡Natsu, estás corriendo muy rápido!" lo llamó Happy. El gato azul estaba volando cuanto podía detrás de su dueño.

Pero estando en ese ángulo, Happy no podía ver la expresión facial de su amo. Él, estaba con unos ojos de demonio, y con unas ganas tremendas de golpear todo lo que viera. Apuró el paso con la sangre hirviendo. No sabía por qué estaba tan molesto, pero su instinto le decía que _esa persona_, a quien conocía tan bien en su infancia, no estaba 'perdida' en realidad.

"_Lyon" _gruñó Natsu en su mente.

"¡Natsuuuuu!" lo llamó Happy desesperado.

(Con Gray)

"Mierda, es demasiado rápido." murmuró mientras intentaba seguir la figura de Natsu.

Sin esperanza alguna de alcanzar a su amigo, Gray se detuvo. Trepó un árbol bastante alto, y observó el polvo que dejaba el otro mago a su paso. Parecía dirigirse a un templo. Gray sonrió. Estaba bien si no podía alcanzarlo, de todas maneras si se le acercaba mucho, Natsu podría olerlo. Total, ya sabía a dónde se dirigía.

(De nuevo con Natsu)

"Estamos tarde." dijo cuando él y Happy entraron al templo. No había nadie más ahí, pero estaba presente la esencia de Lyon.

"¿Huh? Estábamos corriendo más rápido que nunca." lloró el gato sin alineto. "Aunque técnicamente yo estaba volando, pero…"

"¡Argh! ¡No sé qué hacer!" Gritó a nadie en específico Natsu, desordenando su cabello como signo de frustración. Realmente no sabía qué podía hacer en su situación. Quería decirle unas cuantas cosas a Lyon, que se había 'perdido', dejando atrás al que era prácticamente su hermano menor. El pelirrosado aún recordaba la expresión de Gray cuando le dijeron que él había desaparecido.

Sus ojos oscuros que estaban llorosos, luchaban por mantener una mirada estable, pero fallaban miserablemente.

El corazón de Natsu dolió por los recuerdos. Gray podía ser un maldito bastardo, pero seguía siendo su amigo.

"¡Gah! ¡Odio esto!" rugió Natsu de nuevo mientras activaba su magia inconscientemente.

"¡Woah! ¡Natsu, no-" Happy habló muy tarde, porque el mago ya había lanzado al suelo una patada con fuego. Una súper patada con fuego.

Y el suelo se rompió.

"¿Eh?" dijo Natsu con estupor mientras caía. "¡Hwaa! ¡Happy!" llamó él desesperadamente.

"¡Natsu!" lloraba el gato volando hacia él.

"¡Natsu!" otra voz lo llamó.

Cuando oyó esa voz, el nombrado pestañeó confundido.

"¡Gray! ¿¡Qué estás ha- ¡NO!" gritó Natsu frenéticamente mientras veía cómo Gray caía junto a él.

"Uh oh." Happy estaba volando rápidamente hacia las dos figuras que caían. No podía decidirse a quién salvar.

Natsu era el mejor de sus mejores amigos. Vivía con él, ¡Y siempre le daba pescados!

Pero Gray lo trataba más dulcemente. Y de alguna manera, lo hacía sentirse más cálido cuando lo sostenía.

Por otro lado, Natsu era físicamente más fuerte que Gray.

Y además, ya estaba en el suelo, gritando de dolor.

Así que Happy fue directo donde el otro y lo sostuvo de su camisa, bajándolo suavemente.

" ¡Natsu!" Gray y Happy se arrodillaron al lado del mencionado, que estaba dando quejidos de dolor. "Oi, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó su amigo preocupado.

"¡Argh, Happy! ¿Por qué no me atrapaste?" gruñó él intentando sentarse. Fue ayudado por Gray, que lo sostuvo del brazo.

"Tú ya estabas en el suelo, así que salvé a Gray." explicó el gatito.

"A veces eres demasiado sincero." sonrió.

"¡Pero tú ya estabas en el suelo! Al menos estás bien." Happy contraatacó.

"Ya basta, ustedes dos." interrumpió Gray, captando la atención de sus compañeros. "Como sea, ¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

"Parece una cueva." dijo el gato. "Puedo subirlos uno por uno y salir de aquí."

"¿De qué hablas? Podemos ir a explorar. ¡Huelo una aventura!" dijo el Dragon Slayer entusiasta. El olor de Lyon había desaparecido, así que volvía a ser él mismo.

"Sí, tal vez encontremos algo interesante aquí." dijo el pelinegro de acuerdo.

(10 minutos más tarde)

"De-Deliora." dijo Gray con un rostro más pálido que de costumbre.

"¿Huh?" Natsu miró a Gray con una ceja levantada. "¿Lo conoces?" preguntó él, señalando a la enorme figura de un demonio congelado.

"Sí." respondió él, bajando la cabeza. Su mirada lucía ida, posiblemente estaba recordando su pasado. "Deliora es un demonio inmortal. Atacó mi aldea y fue sellado por mi maestra, Ur, con su vida."

Se hizo un denso silencio después de la mención de aquella mujer. Natsu sabía lo mucho que Ur significaba para Gray. Y luego pensó:

Deliora, el demonio que había atacado la aldea de Gray causando la muerte de Ur, y Lyon, el compañero de Gray que también fue pupilo de Ur y vivió con el pelinegro durante un periodo de tiempo, ambos en la misma isla. ¿Era una coincidencia? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

"Esperaremos aquí." anunció Gray sin previo aviso.

"¿Esperar qué?" preguntó Natsu.

"Que algo pase." él se sentó en el suelo. Natsu siguió con la vista a Happy, que se había acomodado en el regazo del mago de hielo.

"_Gato suertudo_." pensó Natsu, mientras veía cómo Gray le acariciaba la espalda. ¿Eh? ¿A qué venía eso?

(Esa misma noche)

Seguían sentados en el suelo, frente al cuerpo congelado de Deliora. Los hombros de ambos se rozaban, compartiendo mutuamente el calor. Natsu recostó su cabeza en la pared de la cueva, y apoyó su brazo en una de sus piernas que estaba flexionada, mientras que la otra estaba relajada. A su lado estaba Gray, que abrazaba sus piernas con la misma mirada aburrida de su amigo. Y Happy estaba recostado en el regazo de su dueño, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el cuerpo del otro.

Lucy, tal vez ya había vuelto a aldea. Era mejor así. No sabían qué les esperaba exactamente en esa isla.

Gray miró a Happy y sonrió: parecía cómodo en su posición.

"Gray, mira." lo llamó Natsu.

Gray observó el cuerpo congelado de Deliora y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Había un rayo rojizo que apuntaba a la figura de hielo. Él se horrorizó al notar que el hielo se había empezado a derretir.

"¡No! ¿¡Cómo!?" gritó Gray. Él sabía que la magia del_ Ice Shield _que había usado Ur, hacía que ese hielo fuera imposible de derretir. El hielo que ahora cubría el cuerpo del demonio era, de alguna u otra forma, el cuerpo de ella misma. No podía dejar que se derritiese. Sería lo mismo que asesinarla.

"Vamos arriba, la luz viene de ahí." dijo Natsu, notando la preocupación de su compañero. Fue seguido por Happy.

Les tomó a los tres un tiempo el llegar a la cima del templo. Había unas cuantas personas haciendo un ritual con un círculo mágico al centro. Gray rechinó sus dientes; seguro era culpa de esa gente que el hielo se estuviese derritiendo.

"¡Paren!" les gritó él. Y efectivamente, por la sorpresa detuvieron el ritual.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" preguntó uno de ellos.

"¡Sólo paren!" Gray extendió su mano. "_¡Ice make: nudillos!_"

"¡Oi, Gray!" Natsu intentó detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde.

"_Ice make: águilas."_ recitó una voz profunda.

Los nudillos de hielo de la magia de Gray fueron rotos por las águilas de hielo de la magia de la otra persona.

Gray se quedó parado sin moverse, pasmado. Esa voz, esa magia, todo eso lo reconocía.

Natsu giró bruscamente al percibir que algunas figuras se les acercaban. Un chico bajito, una chica de cabello rosado oscuro, uno que parecía un león, y dos enmascarados. Uno de ellos, con cabello blanco.

Se maldijo por no haber notado antes el olor.

"Esa magia, tú…" Gray avanzó. Natsu se puso frente a él, para protegerlo de cualquier ataque que pudieran lanzarle. Ya no confiaba más en el chico de pelo blanco que había conocido años atrás.

"Ha pasado tiempo, Gray, Natsu." dijo el hombre en tono divertido, quitándose la máscara y revelando su cara, una versión más madura del supuestamente perdido Lyon Bastia.


End file.
